Field of Invention
This invention relates to a button and a keyboard device and, in particular, to a button and a keyboard device, which can be avoided from getting into a loose or sway state when being pressed.
Related Art
Due to the development of the electronic technology as well as the convenience brought thereby, many electronic products, such as personal computers, notebook computers, cell phones or other kinds of button-type input devices, provide keyboards for the user's input and operation.
The buttons on the keyboard are mostly square and cap-like, whereas a small part of the buttons, such as “Space” button, “Enter” button” or “Shift” button, having a length greater than its width is called a multiple button. However, since the cap of the multiple button has a length greater than its width, the user will be given a loose, sway and not tight operation when pressing the button.